Paranoia
by The Emptiness
Summary: fantasia o relidad...era lo que se preguntaba Maka mientras corria tratando de evitar un horrible desenlace...lo que no sabia era que Soul estaria ahi...para demostrarle que todos podemos sufrir de alucinaciones...de las cuales pueden ser verdad no maka?


**Io!...aqui traigo una cosa...que queria hacerla de suspense...**

**pero no me resulto T3T!...weno**

**iwal con que halla un rewiev...queo contenta...**

**Soul Eater no me pertence...que penita!...una duda sera realmente que Soul esta "secretamente" enamorado de Maka?...en wikipedia salia...respondan!  
**

* * *

**Paranoia...**

Iba caminado por las calles oscuras y desierta de Death City...hoy Salí mas tarde de la oficina por que teníamos una reunión y Soul no pudo venir a buscarme...eran ya las 12 de la noche y hace poco se rumoreaba sobre un asesino en serie que atacaba a jóvenes de edad entre 17 y 30 años...yo realmente iba un poco preocupada por aquellos rumores que lograron asustarme...iba ya pasando por afuera de un parque cuando siento unos pasos detrás mío...me voltee...

-Hola...-pregunte- hay alguien ahí?...-mirando hacia la calle vacía a esta hora

Viento...una ráfaga de viento respondió haciendo oscilar mi abrigo...

-Que idiota eres Maka...-suspire y cerré los ojos...cuando volví a escuchar un ruido detrás mío...

Me volví mas asustada...al ver como los arbustos se movían...me acerque lentamente...esperando que no hubiera nada ahí...

-Hola?...-volví a preguntar nadie respondió...

Toque el arbusto mientras se seguía moviendo...mi corazón estaba muy acelerado...y tenía mucho miedo...para mas el foco del parque que estaba a punto de quemarse le daba un aspecto mas tétrico al lugar...

-Hay alguien ahí?...-volví a preguntar...pero el moviendo de los columpios detrás mió me hicieron darme la vuelta...el sonido que producía con su balanceó me hizo pararme en seco...cuando de pronto sentí unas manos en pie...

-Ah!...-grite a mas no poder...pero me di cuenta de que solo era un gato morado...

-Nya?...-maúllo...lo tome en mis brazos...

-me has dado un buen susto...-le dije- me quieres acompañar a casa?...-le pregunte-

-Nya!...-respondió como si me entendiera-

Lo acomode entre mis brazos y empecé a caminar abstraída en mi mundo...estaba dándole la vuelta a la esquina cuando diviso un hombre parado al lado de un poste de luz...me pare en seco...el me estaba mirando...sus ojos logre distinguir el color carmesí que tenia...un brillo salía de su mano...era un objeto alargado...pero con mango...Un cuchillo?...cerré los ojos y cuando los volví a abrir...allí no había nadie...

-Q-que?...-me pregunte- vaya...me esta afectando hacer tanta actividad en la noche...-deje una sonrisa surcara mi rostro...pero se congelo al sentir un escalofrío...me estaban mirando...era esa misma sensación de cuando Soul me miraba...me voltee con los ojos cerrados el silencio de la noche era horrible...me permití un suspiro antes de abrirlos...cuando lo hice me quede paralizada...ahí estaba el hombre...con el cuchillo en la mano...y empezó a moverse en mi dirección...temblé y Salí corriendo por las calles...desesperada y con la reparación agitada...doble por una calle...luego por la otra...y así estuve como por unos 10 minutos...para tomar un respiro...la gata me miraba y yo le sonreí...estaba cerca de la casa...levante la vista y ahí lo vi...delante mío...a unos pasos...sonrío de manera burlona antes de acercarse a mi corriendo...un grito de desesperación de quedo atrapado en mi garganta...cerré los ojos instintivamente antes de que me pudiera atacar...pero...no sentí nada abrí un ojo y vi hacia la calle estaba vacía...ni un rastro de alguna alma...solo yo..y...mire a mis brazos y abrí los ojos desmesuradamente ya que no había nada...

-Y...y el gato?...-pregunte-

-cual gato?...-escuche una voz masculina delante mío...-

-Soul?...-pregunte-

-Quien mas...-me dijo sonriendo...pero cambio la expresión por una preocupada...-estas bien...Maka?...estas pálida...

-S-si...me abrazas?...-pregunte

-Claro...-dijo sonriendo antes de fundirnos en un tierno abrazo...el con sus manos en mi cintura y yo con mis brazos en su cuello...los cuales bajaron a su chaqueta...y ahí sentí algo...era frío y de metal...tenia un mango...y brillaba...Un cuchillo...Subí la mirada y vi los ojos camersi que hace un rato me perseguían...junto con una mueca burlona...

_No puede ser..._

_

* * *

_**Review¿?...**


End file.
